Forbidden Love
by cherlyncherry
Summary: Kenbi and Kokoru are the 2 popular groups in Konoha High. They are always at war. But when love starts to blossom, what will happen between them? SasuSaku, NejTen, NaruHina, Inoshika
1. Rewritten beginnings

Right, sorry about the "try to update in a week" and taking like, half a year or so. I forgot her login details (and the use of text-messaging -_-), and the both of us weren't able to go online at the same time, so... yeah. Geeh.

First rewritten chapter of Forbidden Love, enjoy and really very sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Once a upon a time, in the faraway land of Japan, there was a high school. But not just any high school, it was Konoha High, Tokyo branch. Now, what was so great about this high school?

It wasn't the place, it was the people. Three groups of people, in fact. The first group consisted of the Principal, the Head of Staff, and the Discipline Master. Known as the "Legendary Three", any school that came under their hands would be ensured of smooth operations, flawless timetables, and naturally, well-mannered students. But everything changed one year ago, when groups Two and Three came into play.

Group Two consisted of four boys, and as time passed they called themselves "Kenbi". The four boys that made up Kenbi were known for being the closest bunch of brothers ever known throughout Konoha High history, even though each boy was unique and they all had their differences.

Group Three, on the other hand, was made up of four girls. They too, had a name – Kokoru. The four of them were like real sisters; they never left any one member alone at any point of time during school curriculum. Each girl had her perfections and her flaws, but like Kenbi, they stuck together.

Now, what about Kokoru and Kenbi?

You see, during their freshman year, a little scuffle broke out between the two leaders. One rude comment led to another, and soon insults and chairs were flying at the other party. After that incident, the both of them rallied their brothers or sisters, and became the two groups that were soon widely feared on campus – especially if both groups were within a four meter radius of one another.

But the next year, by a weird twist of fate, all the members of Kokoru and Kenbi would end up in the same class. There would be protests, there would be complaints, but nothing and absolutely nothing would be able to change the Principal's mind. Why?

"Because… It seems like fun."

Yes, a sadistic Principal. Oh, the joy. But still, despite the fears of more wars breaking out, majority of the school (including teachers) wanted to see more Kokoru VS Kenbi action. Never mind graffiti, flooded or clogged toilets, or food flying in the cafeteria. The school was rich, it could afford the damage money as long as the scuffles kept to within the neighborhood.

So… let the war begin!

* * *

"They're coming!"

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun is as cool as ever!"

"Naruto-kun is so cute!"

"I love Shika's annoyed face!"

"But Neji-sama's annoyed face is hotter!"

The girls screamed wildly as Kenbi entered the classroom one by one, since it was impossible for all four of them to squeeze through the narrow doorway at the same time. The first one to pass through was none other than the leader himself, Sasuke.

-  
Uchiha Sasuke, the leader and rumored "King of Spades", always kept a stoic face, never changing his facial expression unless it was something that affected him greatly. But him being him, he never took anything to heart, which would explain his inability to shift his face muscles.

He wore the standard black _Gakuran_-style school uniform, although the uniform top was not buttoned at all, and the first two buttons of the white dress shirt underneath were left undone. His pants were tight, his dark blue school bag was slung over his shoulder, and a silver chain holding his "King" ring hung from his waist, completing his "badass" look.  
-

"No fair, Sasuke-teme. You always get all the girls' attention." Naruto complained as he walked through the door, folding his arms but unfolding them again to smile and wave at a

lucky girl who caught his eye.

-  
Uzumaki Naruto was the "King of Hearts", and he lived up to his nickname, always having a smile or grin on his face no matter the circumstances. Out of the four, he was the one who showed the most extreme emotions, so he and Sasuke were always having friendly quarrels due to their contrasting personalities.

He had worn his uniform properly, except for the fact that the top was not tucked in and the first and last buttons were not done, letting his neck and the bottom of the white shirt show. His pants hung low on his hips, so it dragged along on the floor when he walked. He was hugging his orange backpack, the same way you would a stuffed toy, and his "King" ring hung from a string around his neck. Most of the girls described his overall being as "uber-cute", for lack of a better word.  
-

Upon hearing his complaint, Shikamaru put an arm around Naruto's shoulder and leaned on the boy. "Well, maybe you should unbutton the uniform top, like the rest of us." He suggested, raising an eyebrow when a few of their fans fainted from the mental image of Naruto in the process of unbuttoning his shirt.

-  
Nara Shikamaru had been Sasuke's best friend for over a decade, and they call him the "King of Clubs". No one knows the real meaning behind the nickname, but they say it was because the Clubs were the only other black suit in a pack of playing cards; which leads back to the fact that the two of them have been long time friends.

Shikamaru defied many of the school's uniform rules. He had a piercing, which was strictly not allowed, he kept long hair, which was also not allowed, and he had his uniform top unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Like Naruto, his pants hung low on his hips, successfully hiding his rainbow-socks from the rest of the world. His camouflage-print messenger bag was slung diagonally across his shoulders. The "King" ring was pinned proudly on his uniform top, next to the second button.  
-

Naruto briefly pondered it, before he shook his head no. Neji caught up to the both of them, folding his arms. "Shika, you of all people should remember last year when he got caught by DM Snake-eye. You were there, and you got scolded more than Naruto did."

-  
Hyuuga Neji wasn't the "King of Diamonds" for nothing. He liked to wield pointy objects, and was skilled in swordplay and _taijiquan_. Being the martial arts expert that he was, he probably had weapons hidden everywhere in his uniform – and nobody wanted to find out if he really did. He was the quiet one in the group, and also the oldest, because he had been retained due to a sickness that caused him to fail his second year - also the year in which he met Sasuke and joined the Kenbi group.

Neji's uniform top was slung over his shoulders, his white shirt wasn't tucked in, and like Shikamaru, he had long hair, which he kept in a loose ponytail. The only reason why he hasn't been scolded by a teacher for it was because there was a rumor that he kept a penknife in his pocket. His brown satchel bag hung from one shoulder, and his 'King' ring was worn on his middle finger.  
-

Shika sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, but still. Who would listen to that old pedophile anyway?" He dumped his bag on the floor next to his chosen seat, and then pulled out the chair and put both feet on the table. Sasuke took a seat on his left, and rested his chin on both of his hands, elbows propped up on the table. Naruto, wanting to stay further away from Sasuke, sat on Shikamaru's right, and Neji sat next to Naruto, who just so happened to have found a coin on the floor.

"Hey Neji, do you think I'll get good luck now that I picked up this coin?" He eagerly asked the boy who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto, you do know that it's just a children's nursery rhyme, right?" The blonde blinked.

"Yeah, but you never know when fairytales can come true, right?" He grinned at his pale-eyed friend, who merely exhaled loudly and fished out a book from his bag to read. In the meantime, Shikamaru had dozed off while Sasuke was staring at the tree that was placed right next to the classroom block.

Naruto, feeling bored, decided to walk around the school, since class wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes and he wanted to see if any changes had been made to the school over the year-end vacation. As he walked out of the door though, he ran into someone and fell over backwards onto his behind.

"Oof! Ow, that hurt… Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you…" He smirked as he got up. "On second thought, I'm not sorry! So, how was your vacation, Sakura?" Said girl used the door frame as support to stand up, before shooting him a glare and an overly sweet smile.

"Well, hello, Naruto-kun! My vacation was fine, thank you. After all, there weren't any annoying Kenbi boys around to spoil it for me. Right, girls?" She turned to her three friends who were standing behind her.

-  
Haruno Sakura, dubbed the "Queen of Spades" by her peers. She had a sharp tongue and an equally sharp mind, which befitted her position as leader of Kokoru. She was a toughie, and was known for her strong determination and incredible strength, both of which helped in her role as key player in the school volleyball team.

Her blouse was not tucked in, she wore loose socks that were slightly higher than her ankle, and she had folded her school skirt twice, so it was slightly shorter than what it should have been. Her long, pink-dyed hair was let down, but her fringe was kept back by a red hairband. A pendant in the shape of a Spade hung from a golden chain around her neck, and a red and pink tote bag hung from one shoulder.  
-

Hinata, the shyest of the group, smiled slightly.

"Well Sakura-chan, the Kenbi boys can provide entertainment sometimes, what with their occasional internal quarrels so… I take a neutral side." She looked down at her hands and started playing with her fingers.

-  
Hyuuga Hinata, also known as the "Queen of Hearts". Unlike Alice in Wonderland's Queen of Hearts, Hinata was a shy and peaceful person who would never harm a fly. However, she would do anything for the people closest to her, which made her a good ally. Her father was the owner of a huge security company, and hence she was made to learn _taijiquan_ from her uncle for self-defense, along with her cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata wore her school uniform properly, with the exception of her loose, knee high socks and a yellow hair clip she used to clip her fringe to the left. Her hair was pulled up into a half ponytail. A heart shaped pendant hung from her light purple book bag, which was slung diagonally over her shoulders.  
-

Sakura, having heard Hinata's opinion, nodded and turned to Ino, who merely scoffed.

"Well, I was overseas for vacation, but Sakura, you obviously know my answer." She grinned, and Sakura grinned back.

-  
Yamanaka Ino was Sakura's childhood friend, and so she was the "Queen of Clovers". Why clovers and not clubs? Because, as Ino had stated, "Clovers sound less boy-ish than clubs". After all, Ino was everything girly and so on. She knew the latest gossip, the latest fashions, and was voted most popular girl in school.

Ino's uniform toed the line between "acceptable" and "skimpy". Her first two blouse buttons were undone, revealing some cleavage. Her skirt was folded more than three times, so it went down to only mid-thigh. She wore ankle socks, which were not allowed in school, and which allowed her to reveal more of her legs. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with light blue clips parting her fringe to the right. A clover pendant hung from a silver chain around her neck, and a white handbag was slung over her shoulder.  
-

"So, Tenten, how about you?" Sakura turned to her Chinese friend, who merely chuckled.

"No opinion on this one." She smiled at Sakura, who shrugged and turned back to Naruto.

-  
Tenten was the "Queen of Diamonds", and she lived up to her name, being skilled in the use of many kinds of weapons and having practiced more than 5 forms of chinese martial arts. She was a transfer student from China, and hence she was one year older than the rest of them. Also, it was because of that that she was able to think through things more clearly and give better advice.

Tenten's hair was tied up into two buns on either side of her head, and her uniform was worn properly, as she placed much importance on respect, and felt that it was necessary to wear the uniform properly in order to show respect to the school. However, she carried around a wooden sword, claiming that it was for self protection. Her diamond pendant hung from the hilt of the sword, which she kept in her dark green duffel bag.  
-

"So, there you have it. Not counting Hinata and Tenten's neutral opinions, it's an unanimous decision among the Kokoru that you Kenbi boys are unneeded." Sakura smirked into Naruto's face. Naruto just blinked, failing to process the big words before casting glances at the other Kenbi members.

"Uh, guys? I could use some help here." He said, not caring about what others would say about him not being able to take on four girls. Sasuke looked at Naruto, then decided that the tree was more interesting. Neji just shook his head. Shikamaru was the first one to answer his call for help.

"Ugh, how troublesome." He muttered as he stood up and trudged over to the front of the classroom, where a crowd had already gathered. "Ok, so you think that we Kenbi are unneeded? How about you girls, then? After all, we've proven many times that we are the better group…" He yawned, which earned him a glare from Ino.

"That's because we've been going easy on you guys. Didn't you know? Well, of course not, since you guys are probably much more interested in video games or skirt-chasing or whatever it is guys do." She taunted, and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, we've been going easy too. We are gentlemen after all. We wouldn't want to use full force on a bunch of high-and-mighty girls who think that they're the best…" He paused and looked each one of them in the eye, before smirking.

"Especially since girls know nothing except gossiping, flirting and doing whatever it is girls do."

At that moment, hot-tempered Tenten moved forward and was about to punch Shikamaru for saying such degrading things about girls, when her fist was grabbed by a very pissed off Neji.

"Oh, just as I expected. I'll leave things here to you, Neji. Come on, Naruto-baka…" Shikamaru yawned, then grabbed a protesting Naruto by his collar and dragged him back to their seats. Neji and Tenten then proceeded to have a stare-off.

"So, China girl, I suggest you and your group of noisy friends keep it down. It's annoying, especially when your noise is interfering with my reading." He hardened his stare, which made Tenten shudder a little. Pale eyes can be scary if they belong not to Hinata, but to Neji.

"Well, I'm so sorry for interrupting you and your porn books. Perhaps we'll consider shutting up now so you can go back to having sick fantasies, hmm?" She glared into his eyes, and then ducked to narrowly miss a well-aimed kick to her jaw. After regaining balance, she marched up to him and grabbed his collar.

"What the hell was that for, Hyuuga!" She yelled in his face, only receive a smirk in response.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but the book I've been reading is about the 72 _shaolin_ martial arts. I've been particularly interested in one skill that allows the practitioner to cause damage to his enemy's internal organs with just one strike of his finger…" He held up his middle and index finger and, very quickly, covered the little distance in-between them and tapped both of her shoulders. Everyone watched with dropped jaws as Tenten's arms went limp, and then Sakura was the first one to rush forward to her aid.

"Tenten, are you alright? Are your internal organs…" She was cut off by Neji's chuckling.

"Nah, I just tapped her pressure points. But I didn't use much strength, so her arms should be immobilised for about only ten to fifteen minutes." He turned and was about to walk back when Tenten suddenly got up and tried to kick him in the back, but he realized it quickly and managed to block it.

"I'm not done with you yet, Hyuuga." She spat, preparing to kick with her other leg when a loud clapping came from the outside the door. All heads turned to the source of the sound, which turned out to be a brown haired man with a scar across his face.

"Alright, everyone back to their seats! I'm sure this can continue later after school… or three years later.. or never…" The man walked in and dumped a meter-long ruler and a laptop bag onto the teacher's table, before turning and writing something on the chalk board. The Kenbi members exchanged glances. Oh boy. This teacher was…

"I"m Umino Iruka, your form teacher for this year. I expect there to be no troublemaking before class every day, so I do not want a repeat of what happened earlier, am I understood?" He glared at the Kokoru and Kenbi members. Naruto banged his head on the table.

"Of all people…"

"Wait, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes, Haruno-san?" He sighed.

"Well, you said that you "don't want a repeat of what happened earlier"… So does that mean that we'll be in the same class as the annoying bas- I mean, the Kenbi guys?" She frowned, hoping the answer to be no. But then again…

"Yes, Haruno-san. Your Kokoru group and the Uchiha's Kenbi group will be in the same class…"

"Tch, I was hoping you wouldn't say that…"

"Hn."

"WHAT?"

"He~h?"

"Aw man…"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Che."

"Dammit."

The whole class went into an uproar. Girls were rejoicing at the fact that the Kenbi boys would be in their class, guys were excited that the Kokoru girls would be in their class, and both sexes were surprised at how the principal could let this happen. But none of them knew, and none of them would know, that she _wanted_ this to happen.

* * *

And.. that's it!

Don't kill me.

To all you confused people out there: Blur DaydreamerXXX hijacked this story and is now writing in place of Ms cherlyncherryy because the latter didn't want to update.


	2. War Declaration

Okay, thanks to those who reviewed for the previous chapter! And here's chapter 2. Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, your literature teacher for the year. Before we officially start classes, I'd like to learn more about all of you. So, for the first half an hour of the period, I'd like all of you to write down five things about yourself that you'd like to share with the class. After that, you'll come up to the front and read it out loud, and at the same time introduce yourselves." Kakashi wrote his name on the board and folded his arms across his chest.

"I feel like I'm in kindergarten all over again. Well, at least Kakashi-sensei's good looking." Ino half-whispered, half-grumbled to Hinata, who merely smiled.

"Well, I find it a good idea to start the new school year. Although, I"m not too sure about going up front…" She trailed off, and Ino nodded in understanding. Hinata was, after all, quite shy. Pretending to look down at her paper, she snuck a glance towards her childhood crush, Naruto, who was chewing on the end of his pencil and thinking about what he should write.

A blush crept onto her face when she remembered a rumour she'd heard in the girl's toilet about her and Naruto dating. They were, after all, both the King and Queen of Hearts. And sure, her crush had subsided when the two of them went to separate middle schools, but now… It was just awkward seeing him again. Now, whenever she saw him in the hallways or something, she'd end up blushing like there was no tomorrow.

_'Maybe it was the rumours, they make me feel awkward and that's why… so my blushing shouldn't be because of… Oh, good…'_ She exhaled in relief, continuing to space out. Several minutes later, she realised there was a hand waving in front of her face. Jumping back and letting out a small yelp of surprise, she looked up to find Kakashi and the entire class staring at her.

"Uh, Hyuuga-san? It's your turn…" Kakashi chuckled awkwardly, and moved over to the side of the classroom. Hinata slapped both hands over her mouth.

"Ah! I'm… so sorry…" She stood up and made her way to the front, stumbling on a table leg. Neji and Sasuke snickered.

"Uh… Um, I'm Hyuuga Hinata…" She started, and when she saw that everyone was staring at her, she couldn't help but blush harder. "Well… Uh, one thing that I'd like to share is that… Uh…" She racked her brains for something to say.

"Well, I'm a member of Kokoru…" She said, almost smacking herself for it. Of course they should know. But still… she didn't know what else to say.

"Uh, yeah, and um… I like cooking and baking, so my favourite subject is Home Economics…" Feeling her confidence rising, she smiled and looked up at the class, making sure to establish eye contact.

"I learn a bit of self defence, and sometimes I like to train with Tenten after school. I… am aiming to get a decent grade for the fitness test this semester, and… um…" She trailed off. _'Ah… What else? That's all I have to say for school and whatever… uh…'_

"Uh…" Biting her lip, she looked at the three other Kokoru members with pleading eyes. Neji scoffed, earning him the attention of his Kenbi friends and most of the girls in the class.

"As expected of my weak cousin. Can't even do such a simple thing properly." He said loudly, staring Hinata in the eye, then glancing at Kakashi and back. Hinata took the hint, but tried to ignore the insult. She nodded to no one in particular and wrung her fingers together in a nervous gesture.

"Yeah, and I guess we haven't mentioned, but Neji-nii is my cousin." She finished quickly, and hurried back to her seat as the class clapped for her. Kakashi walked back to the front.

"Next up, we'll have… Ah, how about one of the Kenbi boys, then? Since everyone except those from these two infamous groups have gone already… Hmm… Uzumaki-san, how about you?" He suggested, and Naruto stood up and energetically ran up front with a loud "YESSSSS!", before noisily tripping on his untied shoelaces. The class burst out in laughter, and even Sasuke grinned madly as he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Ugh, I'm okay! I'm good!" He raised a hand, signalling the class to stoplaughing. They did, but occasionally a few loud giggles would erupt from somewhere. Smiling sheepishly, he brought up his piece of paper to his face.

"Eh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and first, I like ramen, especially char shu and tonkatsu." He looked up for a brief moment , and noticed that a few girls were scribbling down notes. He grinned. "Two, I like the colour orange, frogs, my backpack…

"Three… My hair is naturally blonde and I don't like it when the teachers stop me at the gates to check if I dyed my hair over the holidays." He glanced at Kakashi, who shrugged, before checking his slip of paper again.

"Four… Eh… I play drums, and I like basketball? And five, I, uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "I… I… I… I I I I I…" He then proceeded to repeat "I" for the next thirty seconds, successfully irritating Kakashi, who marched up and pushed him towards his seat.

"Go, before I _punch_ you in the _I_ and give you a black _I_…" Kakashi grumbled, and Naruto held up his hands in a sign of defeat before retreating back to his seat and hugging his beloved orange backpack. Everyone's eyes followed him, until Kakashi clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Okay…" Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples. "Next, can I have Hyuuga Neji-san?" He gestured at the long haired boy, who grunted and made his way to the front.

"Well, I'm Hyuuga Neji. I like martial arts. I'm one year older than you all because last year I fell ill for most of the year and got retained. I'm Hinata's cousin. I keep long hair because of family tradition. And since I can't think of anything else, I'll just say something pointless, like "I'm a guy" or something." He said quickly, such that everyone had to take a few moments to process what he just said. Before Kakashi could open his mouth to ask Neji to repeat his introduction, Neji had already went back to his seat and made himself comfortable. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.

"Okay… And now we know that he's a fast speaker, too…" He cleared his throat. "And next, can we have… Tenten?" Tenten stood up and marched to the front, giving everyone a formal Chinese martial artist bow.

"_Ni hao_, I'm Tenten. I'm a Chinese transfer student, so I'm a year older than most of you." Her eyes flickered to Neji and back to the class. "I picked up swordplay and weapon use when I was young, and am proud to say that I am quite skilled." A few boys stared warily at the hilt of her wooden sword, which peeked out from her duffel bag. Tenten chuckled awkwardly.

"I plan on improving my use of the Japanese language, I have a part time job at a nearby restaurant, and I share an apartment with Sakura-san. _Xie xie._" She bowed once more as the class clapped, and went back to her seat next to Sakura. Shika gave a half-hearted smirk.

"And for all we know, she might be Haruno's lesbian partner…" He whispered very softly to Neji, who just grunted. Naruto sat in between them, so upon hearing Shikamaru's comment, he snickered softly.

"Nara-san? You seem like you have a lot to share with us, do you mind coming up?" Kakashi asked, but his face and tone showed his obvious disinterest. Shika groaned as he got up from his chair.

"How troublesome… Meh, I'm Nara Shikamaru. My parents gave me this name because our family used to raise deer." He fell silent for a brief moment.

"Uh, I keep long hair because going to the barber's is troublesome. I don't like activities that require me moving around much. I like chess, Chinese chess, _Go_ and _Shoji_. The only subject I'm failing now is Physical Education." He maintained a bored expression throughout, and when he returned to his seat, immediately slumped over his table and yawned. The class clapped again, and a few girls started giggling.

_'Lazy bum… No wonder he fails Physical Ed.'_ Ino thought, almost laughing out loud at a mental image of Shikamaru running a marathon, only to fall flat on his face and admit defeat after 3 steps from the starting line.

"Um, next… Yamanaka-san? Your turn." He gestured to the front. Ino stood up, flipping some stray hairs away from her face.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. Like the other Kenbi guy, I'm naturally blonde." She stared at Kakashi, who ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, students being students, will dye their hair over the holidays, right? How was I supposed to know? It was my first time on gate duty…" He explained, resisting the urge to smack himself with a textbook.

"Anyway… Uh. I like travelling to other countries, I just came back from Paris, actually… My favourite subject is Geography. I'm currently taking piano lessons from my mother. Sakura's my best friend, and I won't hesitate to break anyone's limbs if they hurt her." At this, she glared at Sasuke, who merely sneered and looked out the window. Huffing, she walked back to her seat, and Naruto grinned before he shook Shikamaru awake.

"Hmm? What?" He grumbled. Naruto pulled him closer and leaned over to close the distance between the both of them.

"Lesbian threesome." He whispered into Shikamaru's ear before giggling madly. Ino, with her sharp ears, managed to hear what Naruto said, and without hesitation snatched up her water bottle and launched it towards the other blonde. Naruto and his chair toppled over backwards as the bottle hit him square in the face.

Almost immediately, all the girls, excluding Kokoru, flocked over and surrounded him, fussing over their Naruto-kun. Naruto, a little overwhelmed by all the attention, waved it off.

"I'm alright! No broken bones, no harm done." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head which had hit the floor. His cheek had a large red mark in the shape of Ino's water bottle, and when asked about it, he touched his face tenderly before grinning. "Well, I don't think I'll be disfigured, it's nothing much!"

_'Ouch, she's scary…' _Shikamaru glanced through the crowd of girls at his fellow Kenbi member, then at Ino, who was getting scolded by Kakashi. _'Just like my mom was…' _

_"_Alright, everyone back to your seats! Before I start issuing detention forms!" Kakashi shouted, banging his copy of the textbook on the teacher's table loudly. Everyone quickly scurried back to their seats, but occasionally a few glances would be thrown at Naruto.

"Alright. Uzumaki, you might want to drop by the nurse's office later on for a check up. Just in case you kill more brain ce- I mean, in case you get a concussion. You knocked your head pretty loudly." Naruto nodded, and upon asking, assured his Kenbi mates that he was alright.

"I'll accompany you to the nurse later, I'm sure you'll forget." Neji offered, and Naruto grinned.

"Sure. Thanks." He said, and hugging his backpack, he rested his chin on the table. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Okay…" He exhaled, looking around. "Ah, only two more left, right? Haruno, up. After that, Uchiha." Sakura stood up, and went up front.

"Okay, I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm the leader of Kokoru. I'm in the school's volleyball team. I like Biology, and I aim to be a doctor. And I hate, hate, hate, Uchiha Sasuke." She said firmly, glaring at Sasuke, and then briskly made her way back to her seat. Sasuke smirked, getting up and walking up front with both hands in his pockets.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the leader of Kenbi. I have an older brother in this school. I don't like sweet things. I think that certain girls can be very brainless, and based on one of those brainless girl's actions against one of my friends, I officially declare an all-out war on Kokoru." He glared back at Sakura, who stood up and slammed her hands on the desk.

"You're on, Uchiha Sasuke! Kokoru accepts!"

"Hm, this is going to be fun." Shikamaru commented, smirking. Neji kept a straight face, while Naruto's mouth set into a straight line, as did Hinata's. Ino and Tenten, however, were excited.

"Good, now I can have a fair hand-to-hand match against Hyuuga." Tenten folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair. Ino smirked.

"Of course, and while you're at it, throw knives instead of bottles at those Kenbi boys for me." She said, and the whole class started to buzz with excitement.

Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair and then, snatching up the meter ruler that Iruka had left behind on the teacher's desk, started to whack random objects, like the chalkboard, the wall, the desk… Until the ruler broke into half and the class immediately shut up.

"Yes, yes, this is good and all, but will you all please continue some other time? It would seem that you've wasted the entire period with your war declarations and whatnot." He said, and the entire class mumbled their apologies.

"Meh, it's alright. I'm gonna go now." Waving it off, he was about to walk out the classroom when he saw Iruka in the doorway, mouth agape. Kakashi's gaze shifted to the broken ruler in his hand, then back to Iruka. And then he remembered how much Iruka treasured this ruler - There was once when he almost destroyed the staff lounge looking for it.

"_Rei_!"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei_!" The class chanted loudly in unison, muffling both Kakashi's cursing and the loud thump of Iruka's fainting.

* * *

When the time finally came for them to be dismissed, the Kokoru girls stayed behind in the classroom, pulling up chairs and sitting around Sakura's table.

"So. Kenbi has declared an all-out war. Which means it's either we strike first, or they strike first. I'm not sure about you guys, but I'd rather we wait and see what they have up their sleeves. So, we'll vote." She had her arms crossed, and was leaning back in her chair as she thought hard. Hinata swallowed.

"Well, I'm not too sure about this war… but I guess if we've already accepted the challenge, then we have no choice but to do it." She grimaced, looking down at her hands. Ino put both hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"It's okay, you don't have to be on the front lines. Just help us with technical issues, or supplies and stuff like that." She smiled at the pale-eyed girl, who meekly smiled back. "Well, I'm in for Kokoru drawing first blood." She released her grip on Hinata and sat the same way as Sakura, who nodded and turned to Tenten.

"Well, do you think I'd be able to sit back and take the insults Kenbi has thrown us? They'd better watch their asses, those bastards_…_" She trailed off and starting cursing wildly in Chinese. The other three girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright then, it's settled. When do we strike?" Sakura asked. Ino put a finger on her chin.

"Well, as soon as possible. We need to show them that we don't accept challenges and then not do anything about it." She said, and suddenly a mad grin spread on her face.

"Hinata, is it necessary for guys in your family to keep long hair?" The question caught Hinata off guard, and she blinked.

"Heh? Um, yes… Unless it's for health reasons, of course…"

"Okies. Eh… Sakura? We're having Biology on Wednesday for last period, right? Do you know what we'll be doing?"

"Uh huh." Sakura paused, and piecing two and two together, couldn't help but grin along with Ino. Hinata and Tenten stared at the both of them in confusion.

"Alright, I'll get the things necessary for that one. But for tomorrow… Who do we get first?" Sakura stopped to think.

"Uh… a little lost here?" Tenten scratched her head, and after detailed explanations and discussions, all four of them had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Kenbi, you guys better watch out… Because when we're done with you, your reps are going down the drain." Smirking, they made their way out the school gates.

* * *

"Come in." Tsunade called when she heard a knock on the door. Kakashi stepped in, and she inhaled, putting away the documents she was looking at.

"Uh, Senju-san, you called for me?"

"Yes, Kakashi. Take a seat." Kakashi did as he was told. "So, are there any updates about the Kenbi and Kokoru situation?" She asked, and immediately Kakashi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi waved a hand in front of his face.

"No, it's just that..." He suddenly stopped laughing, and his tone became serious.

"Kenbi declared an all-out war on Kokoru today, starting with Yamanaka Ino throwing a water bottle at Uzumaki Naruto. If that's the most they could do, then I have nothing to say, but if it's an _all-out_ fight, I think we'd better be prepared to empty our funds like crazy. After all, Uzumaki Naruto is a natural prankster… and Yamanaka Ino can prove to be quite devious as well. Not forgetting the wits of Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura, aa well as the financial backing of Hyuuga Hinata, and the martial arts prowess of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. " He folded his arms together, eyebrows creasing together. Tsunade chuckled.

"Well, then I presume it will indeed be quite an interesting show." She picked up a file, a stack of documents and a hole-puncher. "Just as well, this school could do with a little bit of entertainment." She said, and started filing. Kakashi shrugged, looking down at his hands

"Heh, maybe. But too much isn't exactly a good thing, either." The sound of rustling papers stopped, and Kakashi looked up at Tsunade, whose eyes were gleaming.

"Nonsense, there can never be too much of a good thing! Now, which group do you think will be the winner? I'll bet $50 on Kokoru." She said, and Kakashi blinked in confusion.

"Uh… Well, I wouldn't want to bet with you… after all, you are in debt… and I'm sure you'll resort to all means to make sure Kokoru is the winner of this war." He stated calmly, and Tsunade stood up abruptly, chair screeching along the floor.

"Very well then, let's write this in black and white. We'll place bets on the winning group. Minimum bet $20. We are not to interfere with Kokoru's or Kenbi's actions against each other, but will fulfil our duties as a teacher when needed. We will watch this to the end, and winner gets all." She scribbled on a piece of paper, and added her signature at the bottom. Kakashi eyed it warily, and then looked Tsunade in the eyes.

'Hoo boy, she's not gonna let me go until I sign it…' He saw her determination and, sighing, he took a pen and wrote his name on the accursed "contract". Smiling in satisfaction, Tsunade pulled out a picture frame from her desk drawer, put the paper in it, and hung it on the wall.

"I place $50 on Kokoru. Kakashi, how about you?" She said as Kakashi turned to leave. He paused, stuffing both hands in his pockets.

"$20 on a draw." And with that, he walked out of Tsunade's office. Closing the door behind him, he paused for a while, keeping up the cool and calm appearance, before collapsing onto a nearby bench and sighing.

"Well, it was $20 or my job. And my skull too, probably…" He leaned back. Tsunade was, after all, one of Japan's best netball players. Standing up and looking up at the sky through the window, another thought came to his head.

'_But then again, from my earlier observations, I think my $20 will earn me another $50. It's worth it_.' Nodding to himself, he walked off towards the staff room to pack up and leave for home.

'_War declaration, eh? I should bring protective gear to school tomorrow… It may come in handy.'_

-o-o-o-o-

_Ni hao _— "hello" in Chinese

_Xie xie_ — "thank you" in Chinese

_Rei_ — In most Asian countries, the class monitor will shout a command before and after a lesson, and together the class will greet or thank the teacher for his/her time. In Japan, the command is "_rei_".

_Arigatou gozaimasu_ — "thank you" in Japanese

* * *

And that was chapter 2. Hope you liked it!


	3. First Blood

Bahaha, finally got this up. Sorry for the delays, was having my end of year exams and of course, was not allowed to come into 3 meters of my laptop. T-T

So anyway. Chapter three, sorry for the wait, enjoy! :D

* * *

"Hinata nee-sama, you have a phone call from someone who claims to be your "bestest friend ever in the whole entire wide world"" Hanabi, Hinata's sister, called from the lobby of their mansion.

"I'll be right there!" Hinata replied, rushing out from her room and down the stairs. "Thank you, Hanabi." She said, nodding and taking the phone receiver from her sister. Hanabi just shrugged.

"Okay, good luck. Whoever was on the line sounded pretty annoying to me. Bestest friend ever. Pft." She walked back to the living room, plopped down on the couch and started flipping through channels. Hinata smiled, recalling those times when her younger sister used to be an overly obedient little girl.

"Hello, Hinata here." she spoke into the receiver, and was immediately answered by loud screaming. Blinking, she waited until the screeching stopped, and when it didn't, she hung up.

"Told you she was annoying." Hanabi walked past her and to the mini kitchen in search of a snack.

"Do you have any idea who that was?" Hinata asked, watching her little sister, who was having difficulties opening a packet of Kit Kat.

"Well, I know it's a girl. That's all." Hanabi passed the packet to Hinata, who had walked over to help. Hinata managed to open the packet, and passed it back to Hanabi before she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of iced lemon tea. "Oh, thanks," Hanabi muttered, her mouth stuffed with chocolate.

"You're welcome. Oh, don't you have any homework?" Hinata took a gulp of the drink, walking back to the living room with Hanabi, who choked.

"Uh… I'll do it later!" She said and folded her arms across her chest after taking a bite of the chocolate wafer. Hinata laughed. Just a month ago Hanabi was still the little girl trying to impress her dad. Now, she's changed to become a little… rowdy, but Hinata felt happy for her. She seemed like she was having fun — something she rarely did before when she kept trying to live up to her dad's expectations.

"Okay, but make sure it's done by tomorrow. You don't want to leave a bad impression on the teachers." She reminded Hanabi, who waved it off and continued flipping channels until she found an interesting show. At that moment, the phone rang, and Hinata scrambled off the couch to answer it.

"Hello, Hyuuga residence."

"Oh, Hinata-san? I'm so sorry about earlier, one of the girls was using the phone and found your number." Hinata smiled. It really was her.

"Ah, it's okay Kin-san. How may I help you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say thanks for the Kenbi plush toys. The girls love it."

"Haha, glad to hear that. About the data book…"

"Of course! I've already sent someone to pass a copy to you, he should be getting there before 8pm."

"Thank you very much."

"Our pleasure. But what, may I ask, do you need it for?"

"Ah, that… Well, you'll have to find out tomorrow. But a word of warning, try to stay away from Kenbi for the next four days."

"What? Why?"

"Kenbi declared war, and Kokoru's planning on drawing first blood."

"Looks like we'll be able to catch a show, eh? But still, please try not to go too far on the pranks?"

"Haha, of course. We won't do anything dangerous, just gonna make them lose their rep."

"Oh, okay… Poor guys. Not that I'm taking sides or anything!" Hinata chuckled.

"It's okay, Kin-san. After all, you are the chairperson of the KK fan club."

"Yes, yes I am." Kin said proudly, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Be careful, the guys seem to be planning something. I just got word from one of our Kenbi stalke- I mean, one of our Kenbi informants."

"Hm, okay. Thanks for the information. Oh, and Kin-san? One more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you get anyone to watch Kokoru?"

"Uh… yeah, why?"

"Just asking. But tell them to be careful, my dad has professionals watching Kokoru."

"What! Why would your dad do that?"

"Well, I guess it's his way of finding out more about us and our friends. Also as a means of protection, since the Hyuuga have a few business rivals who may resort to violent means. So… just watch out, yeah?"

"You can rest assured we will!" Kin paused, and Hinata heard muffled shouts. "I gotta go, my mom wants me to help her with dinner."

"Okay, bye!" Hinata hung up, and smirked. _'That should deter them from further spying on Kokoru.'_

"Hinata nee-sama, you're very evil." Hanabi said from behind Hinata, who yelped and slipped on a Kit Kat wrapper, just as the butler came in holding a parcel.

"Hinata-sama, you have a package from- AH! Hinata-SAMA! Are you all right!"

"I'm going up to do my homework!"

* * *

"So… Hinata, do you have it?" Ino asked, and Hinata pulled out a large jar of honey and a booklet.

"Yep. The booklet is a summary of the habits that the Kenbi members have. I got it from the chairman of the KK fan club."

"KK fan club?"

"Kokoru Kenbi fan club, or Kenbi Kokoru fan club. Simply put, they're fans of both Kokoru and Kenbi. They just don't want to take sides, so they call themselves "KK"." Hinata explained to Tenten, who nodded in understanding.

"So… Why do we need this?" Sakura asked, and Hinata motioned for them to follow her.

"Well, according to the booklet, Neji nii-sama jogs in the morning and always comes to school at 7, and after buying a drink from this vending machine," She pointed to said vending machine, and then pointed to the toilet next to it, "he'll use the toilet here. So…" She smirked, and Ino caught on.

"We'll just rig the toilet door! It's 6.57 now, Neji should be entering the school gates in 3 minutes. That's more than enough time." She grinned, and quickly took the jar of honey from Hinata.

"Tenten, help stand guard. We're going in. If Neji comes, stall him and distract him." She ordered, and Tenten smirked.

"Got it. Make it quick." She said, and the other three slipped into the empty washroom.

"Okay, Hinata help me get my water bottle from my bag. Sakura, find something that can contain liquid." Ino commanded, prying open the jar lid. The other two followed her orders without a complaint. After all, Ino was the mastermind behind the first wave of attacks.

"I found a small pail, is it okay?" Sakura handed Ino a red plastic pail, and Ino , finding it slightly heavy, looked in it.

"Uh, what's this liquid inside?"

"No idea, but there was a toilet plunger in the pail just now." Sakura scratched her head. "Probably toilet bowl water," she shrugged, and Ino smirked.

"This is perfect."

Once she had what she needed, Ino set to work quickly. Using a plastic spoon she'd brought along, she quickly emptied the jar of honey into the pail and mixed it with the toilet water, but still finding it too thick, slowly diluted it with water from her water bottle. Once she felt it was the right thickness, she took off her shoes and socks.

"Sorry Saku, do you think you can give me a boost?" She smiled apologetically at the pink haired girl, who merely nodded and bent over.

"Hinata, help me hold this." Ino passed the bucket of honey-water mixture to Hinata, and stood on Sakura's back. "Okay, pass it to me, thanks." She said, and creaking the door open, she balanced the pail on the door, and then got down from Sakura's back.

"Okay, now we get out, but try not to touch the door in case the pail falls on us. And I'm sure we don't want that to happen." She shuddered, and one by one the girls squeezed their slim bodies through the small opening. Once they got out, Tenten was rushing them towards the vending machine.

"We don't have time to run, act innocent!" She whisper-shouted, and then said loudly, "Ah, I still can't make up my mind!Milk tea or milk coffee?" She put a finger on her chin and pretended to think. The others caught the drift and played along, just as Neji appeared next to them with a troubled expression on his face.

"If you're going to think, do it while I buy my drink." He grumbled. Tenten noticed his tone and raised her eyebrow. Deciding not to ask, she scoffed.

"Why so grumpy, Hyuuga? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" She taunted, and received a grunt in reply.

"None of your business." He shoved them away from the vending machine. There were more people now, and further down the hallway Shika was walking with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, girls? The other Kenbi members are here." Hinata whispered to the other Kokoru girls. Ino grinned.

"Even better, they get to see Neji get totally embarrassed. Hey, Sakura…"

"Yeah?" She saw Ino mouth something to her, and nodded.

"Well, if it isn't Kenbi. What an… unpleasant surprise." She said, taking the lead and folding her arms across her chest. Shikamaru groaned.

"I'd like to say the same, but we saw you guys from down the hall, so it isn't exactly a surprise." He stuffed both hands into his pockets, and Hinata decided to cut in.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go to the washroom, okay?" She grimaced. Sasuke nudged Naruto in the ribs and motioned towards Hinata. The blonde's eyes widened, but nodded.

"Oi, Hyuuga Hinata." He slammed his hand against the wall, using his arm to block Hinata's way. The girl jumped, and gulped.

"Y… Yes, Uzumaki Naruto?" She stared at him in the eyes with a pained look on her face. He realised in shock that she was mirroring his expression, and a thought came to his mind. He winked at Hinata with his left eye so the others wouldn't see, and his eyes darted from hers to the Kokoru and Kenbi members and back again. Hinata realised what he meant, and winked back.

"You're short. I guess the tall genes don't run in the family." He smirked and gestured at Neji. Hinata paused. _'That's… not a very strong insult… But I guess that's a good thing.'_

"At least I can count on puberty for a growth spurt. Neji nii-sama is too old for it." She countered, and then thought of something to "insult" Naruto with. "Still, I can't believe that for the joker you are, that's the best insult you can come up with." Naruto's eyebrows shot upward for a second.

"Huh, it's early in the morning, my brain's not working yet. But still, I'm awake enough to do this." He rolled up his sleeves, and showed Hinata that his hands were empty, before he pulled out a flower from behind her ear.

"Here ya go." He pressed it into her hand, and leaned in closer to her. Hinata blushed when she could feel his body warmth.

"Take it as an early apology for what Sasuke is going to have us do to you Kokoru girls…" He whispered into her ear and moved back to stand with said Uchiha. Hinata blinked in confusion, and was about to ask him what he meant when a loud splash was followed by Neji's shout of surprise.

* * *

"So, Mr. Hyuuga… I see you have a very… interesting appearance today." Yakushi Kabuto, the assistant Physical Education teacher, commented as his colleague, Gai, slapped him on the back.

"No worries, Kabuto my good pal! He's finally at that stage, you know? Where they start to embrace the wonders of Youth!" Giving him a thumbs up, he flashed his unnaturally white teeth at Kabuto, who successfully suppressed a shudder.

"Yes, how intriguing. Now, back to the lesson…" He cleared his throat, trying to rid his mind of the 1648 images of Gai in his special pose, in case they started to cause his brain to malfunction. "So, as today is your first P.E. lesson, We'll be doing Height and Weight taking to see how much you all have grown since the previous year. Please line up according to your register number and wait for your turn. First up, Aburame Shino, please go into the room. The rest, wait here and don't make noise," he instructed before leaving them all in the hands of Gai, who seemed to be enlightening — or to put it more frankly, torturing, some of the poor students who now had an 80% chance of getting mental trauma.

"I can't imagine how Lee actually manages to enjoy Gai-sensei's talks." Tenten, who was one of the unfortunate ones who were dragged into listening to Gai, grimaced and grumbled to Sakura, whose brain was already overheating.

"I know exactly how you feel…" She whispered, and glanced over at Neji and Naruto, who were also pulled in to listen to Gai's 'Youthful Lectures'. "At least we're not suffering alone."

"And that my good students! Is why you should all start wearing green spandex! Like me!" Gai suddenly yelled, ripping off his tracksuit to reveal — unsurprisingly — green spandex. All the students cringed while Lee ogled at Gai-sensei in all his green spandex-ed glory. Sakura and Tenten decided that they'd seen enough and managed to creep away from Gai, who was now convincing Lee to get a bowl cut. Naruto successfully snuck away, too, but Neji was not that lucky.

"Hyuuga Neji-san! Why, you of all people must listen to my excellent advice! You are not youthful at all, and that is a complete waste of your youth! YOU. MUST. BE. YOUTHFUL!"

The sound of head against wall echoed inside the gym, and a few birds perched on the roof were also startled into taking flight.

Recess. The only time in the school curriculum that a student can look forward to to rest their brains and relax before the teachers start stuffing more knowledge into their faces.

It was also a good time for Neji to stop and recall all the wonderfully horrendous things that happened to him this morning. First the honey on his hair, then he received torture in the form of Gai, and then Lee started trying to preach to him about youth throughout English. Neji sighed as he felt a headache coming.

_'I swear, if I hear the word 'youth' one more time, I will-'_

"Hey Neji! How was your talk on youth w-" Naruto was promptly shut up by Neji's fist in his mouth.

* * *

And... that's it! I'm not expecting many reviews or reads, but still. It's nice to finally have this off my to-do list. :D

Hope you liked it!

Edit: Don't expect any updates until after 20/11/11. O'levels are a bitch. D:


End file.
